


weighing down (the trouble)

by sapphireblu



Series: turn the noise up, let's become one [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jisung felt conflicted about Jihoon





	weighing down (the trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> let's give 2ji brothers some love :)

There is a soft knock outside his room and Jihoon didn’t even bother to glance up from his phone screen when someone strides himself uninvitingly in. He thought it no other than Park Woojin who likely to annoy him every time and every where, but when he heard a soft thud on the mattress and a silence, Jihoon then overlooks at the intruder.

“Jisung hyung?” He asks rather vaguely, putting aside his phone after pausing in the middle of the game he currently on. “Why are you here?”

“I’m bored.” The brunette haired male puffs out his cheeks whilst reaching out the nearest plush pillow, hugging it rather close to his chest. “The ninth floor dorm is empty because everyone was out when I woke up and I have nothing to do after clean up my room, so I’m here.”

“Well, we’ve got day off.” Jihoon stated a matter of fact and find nothing odd if the members want to spend their day outside for few hours or so before going back to tire themselves with endless practice hours and schedules to be filled. It’s common but he couldn’t figure out why it bothers Jisung so much.

“I know.” The older male whines and Jihoon felt utterly confused right now. “I thought I could sneak up with Daniel or the other members from the eleventh floor, but seem no one but you are present.”

Jihoon then remembers that few of the members were also already out since morning and won’t be back until late at the evening, but Jihoon seem didn’t have a heart to left the confine of his room anytime now. He has been stuck for couple hours, eyes too much glued on the screen of his phone.

“I don’t like to go anywhere now.” He replies nonchalantly. “I have found the most comfortable place on earth and I won’t share it with anyone.” Jihoon declares out of nothing.        

“You’re no fun, Park Jihoon.” The older male scoffs towards the dark brown haired male before him, throwing the plush pillows that he had been hugged for a while before heaves a deep sigh. Jihoon looked with a confused expression before focusing back on the game on his phone screen.  

Jisung sulking on the edge of the bed, unconsciously puckering his lips after let out another heavy sigh and it didn’t go unnoticed by the younger male, who paused his game for the second time, briefly glance.

He would silently admit that the older male look so cute and irresistible with his pout that Jihoon would really like to kiss him every now and then, but he rather put it as a playful remark which the member often did within each other.

“Stop pouting like that, hyung. You make me want to kiss you.”

Jihoon says it lightly as he remembers that the members always threatening each other whilst making a disgusting kissing face and soon it will erupt laughter between them. Jihoon is obviously ready with a witty comment from the older male, just like usual, but nothing comes. Jisung is acting strange right now.

“Hyung, I’m just kidding.” He let out uncomfortable laugh when Jisung still doing nothing, but stares at him in silence. Jihoon swallows rather hard, quickly thinking that he may says something hurtful but nothing comes to his mind. So, Jihoon is truly confused.

“Jisung hyung, you scared me.” The dark brown haired male whines when Jisung leaning closer without warning and Jihoon blinks rapidly. His heart thumping so loud, threatening to break his ribcage if the older male come any closer by now. He left out a soft gasp when Jisung angling his face so their lips are merely an inch closer. Jihoon can’t help but casts his eyes down to the older lips awkwardly before he heard a burst of laughter out of nowhere.

Jisung retreat himself rather quickly but enjoys the smearing pink tint of the younger male face. He braced himself hard earlier, not to easily slipping himself to the temptation before him. Jisung sure finds Jihoon is cute but he didn’t want to taint such an innocent face with his unhealthy obsession. He should keep that secret by himself.

“W-what was that?” Jihoon tries to gain his composure after such a sudden commotion, as he looks at Jisung’s face confusedly. “What are you trying to do with me earlier, hyung?”

The older shrugs so casually. “Nothing. I’m just bored and you were such an easy prey.”

Jihoon blinks blankly.

He then ruffles Jihoon’s fluffy hair affectionately, holding back any feeling that might show up if he stays longer in the boy’s room. “You should’ve looked at yourself in the mirror, Jihoon-ah.” Jisung chuckles before straighten up himself, glancing briefly at the younger male. “You look startled but cute.”

Jihoon stays a while to calming down his rapid heartbeat after the older male strides out from the room. He utterly shocked and speechless, a sudden heat creeping up to his face. He somehow wonders if Jisung knows the teasing he did to the older male on their daily basis is not purely out of brotherly affection but rather something else.

Something deeper that it shouldn’t be there at the very first place.

Jihoon shivers.

 

###

 

In some other days, either Jisung or Jihoon would occasionally tested each other patience with the ‘almost kiss’ threat, but their members would likely pay no attention because it’s such a usual sight on their daily life and somehow Jihoon felt really glad about it. But, there is always – _always_ – such an observant person that would notice any weird behavior.

Jihoon didn’t expect that it would be Woojin, his only same age member within their group slash his roommate slash his best friend.

“You’re weird these days, Jihoon-ah.” The snaggle-toothed male crashing down himself to the lower bed bunk where Jihoon leisurely nestled himself after wash up, after one of their tiring practicing days. The said male glanced up from fiddling on his phone, looking so confused.

“How so?” He asked, shifting to give more space to Woojin on the cramped bed. “I think I’m doing well.”

The slightly younger male shrugs. “I don’t know but – you’re quite acting strange whenever Jisung hyung is around.” Woojin says. “Like – you want him to do something but you are afraid if he actually does that.” He explains but later scratches his head confusingly. “Ah- I didn’t know what I’m saying, but you just weird.”

Jihoon heaves a deep sigh but smile to Woojin’s concern. “Thanks for worrying me, Woojin-ah.” He says. “I’ll sort it out with Jisung hyung when we have time to talk later on.”

Woojin gives a comforting pat on Jihoon’s thigh before slides out from the bed and climbing up to the top bunk. “Let’s sleep. We have quite morning schedule by tomorrow.” He reminds after lying leisurely on his bed. “Good night.”

Jihoon replies with a soft hum but not quite drifting himself to sleep after a while. He has a lot to think of and Jisung would be occupied most of his brain quota. He left out a defeated sigh and really hoping that everything would be back to normal someday.

He hoped.

 

###

 

Another observant person within their eleven members of the group is no other than Hwang Minhyun. The group proclaimed father figure was leaning on the wall of their waiting room for one of the music program for the song that they are currently promoting on, eyes rather glances to the usual commotion of the members fooling around between each other, but to one person whom sitting quietly on the makeup chair, fiddling on his phone.

The leader of the group, the mother figure to the rest of the members, Yoon Jisung.

The brunette haired male glanced up and exchange silence gaze with the blonde one as Minhyun gestured him to talk outside, to somewhere quiet. They still have few more hours before going on the stage for winner announcement, so he better talk to Jisung right now.

The pair reaches the building rooftop open area in no time, standing themselves quite close to the railing, eyes wandering to somewhere afar, to the undefined spot of buildings before them. Minhyun speaks rather quietly even though there is no one besides them at the moment.

“How’s your feeling lately, hyung?” He asks and Jisung heaves a deep sigh. The older male knows that he couldn’t keep it everything by himself anymore and Minhyun always – _always_ – become so observant for the thing that bothered Jisung or the other members.

“It would be a lie if I’m saying I’m good, but I’m surely not.” Jisung replies, his tone is dripping with so much thing that troubled him these days. “I’m tired, Minhyun-ah.”

The said male didn’t say anything yet, letting the gentle breeze blows in between their silence before he speaks up again, more carefully because he knows how sensitive Jisung is about this topic.

“Is it about the members?” He asks, without hinting to a specific person, but when Jisung sighs deeply again, Minhyun couldn’t help but eventually says the name out loud. “Is it Jihoon that bothered you?”

Jisung smiles dejectedly. He knows that Minhyun knows something about his unhealthy obsession towards the much younger male within their group but always opted to say nothing. Minhyun always observed before he makes his decision.

“I won’t oppose anything about your feeling towards Jihoon because it’s rather personal matter and there are probably millions of people that might be conflicted as you are right now but have no one to talk to.” Minhyun somehow comforts him logically. “But, if you really want to pursue this, hyung, just please be careful.” The blonde said. “You know the society is not really agreeable about this matter yet.”

Jisung nods understandingly and really felt thankful for Minhyun’s support. It really means a lot to him after he troubled with himself these days. It’s good to know that he has someone that supportive for whatever he needs to be done and Jisung is really glad that Minhyun is stand on his side. He probably could fall for the other male charms if Jisung isn't too whipped with Jihoon.

He pats the younger male shoulder and somehow his steps become as light as they walk back to the waiting room, ready to face any trouble and noises caused by the members. It’s his duty after all, to lead and take care them on the same time.

Jisung enters with deafening noises before him and Minhyun in tow. They roll their eyes and shake their head upon the commotion folds before them.

“Yah, Niel hyung, stop stealing my food.” Daehwi shrieks from somewhere in the corner.

“Jinyoung, give me some tapes to seal their mouth.” Woojin shouts next to a confused small face boy, scowling over the two main vocal that enjoying having a high tone battle next to the snaggle-tooth boy. “They are disturbing the peace of my nap.” He announced in no one particular.

“Wah, _daebak_ , hyung.” Guanlin’s voice piped up somewhere when Seongwoo talks animatedly about something to the younger male that excited the _magnae_ that much, Jihoon is spotted next to the youngest boy. “We should try that later.”

Jisung heaves a sigh because his head somehow becomes dizzy but Minhyun just chuckles behind him.

“Welcome to Wanna One.”

 

###

 

Jisung is truly aware that Jihoon’s intense staring or their playful bickering toward unimportant things is only for a broadcast purpose, to make the fans squealing of how cute they are being together. It’s indeed cute, but it would leave such unsettled feeling inside his chest. He knows that he should confront and clear off this matter very soon.

So, when Jisung finds out that he will be rooming with Jihoon for their next overseas schedule, he thinks it’s finally the time. The younger male entailing behind him and settled the luggage haphazardly on the floor before sprawled out on the plush mattress, tiredly. Jisung just chuckles and announced that he will takes some warm bath, so if Jihoon wants to have a quick wash up, he better do it earlier.

“Later.” The brown colored hair mumbles sleepily, without even moving himself and Jisung shrugs. He is already craving for some warm bubble bath once they are arrive from the long flight which is quite in the evening. He checks the temperature before slips into the bathrobe and spoiling some scented soap to the tub in the process. It takes few minutes before he gets the perfect lukewarm water and moaning softly when entering the modest tub to finally relieving his knotted and sore muscles.

Jisung almost fell asleep on the tub for few good minutes when he heard shuffling steps walking closer and blinks his eyes open upon seeing Jihoon graciously standing before him, milky skin exposing on such a lean upper body. A towel hanging dangerously low on the brown haired male and Jisung can’t help but swallows visibly hard.

“Mind if I join, hyung?” He asks, voice sounds so sultry to Jisung’s liking. “I thought that I would love to have a warm bath tonight too.”

“Uh – sure.” Jisung didn’t know why he stuttering because it’s obviously not the first time that they seen each other naked bodies, _heck_ he probably already seen most of the members naked bodies too, but tonight the feeling is so much different. The air somehow become humid and he couldn’t help why his cock is suddenly twitching, hard.

The older male thinks his eyes betrays him or Jihoon actually is teased him by such a slow movement of shedding the towel, showing a delicious flesh in front of his eyes before throws the innocent cloth somewhere to the floor, and joins inside the tub. Jisung’s eyes become more darkening when Jihoon’s perky ass brushes his front very briefly as the younger male positioning himself between Jisung’s opening legs.

“It feels good.” He heard Jihoon’s quiet voice looming on his ears when the brown haired male leaning leisurely on Jisung’s chest. His heart is drumming so intensely, threatening to burst out behind his ribcage anytime soon. He wonders if Jihoon knows what he is doing to Jisung’s poor heart right now.

They stayed like that for such a moment, but it feels like hours to Jisung. The brunette male tries hard to enjoying his bath again but Jihoon’s presence is not helping at all. His muscles tensed again when Jihoon lays his hands on Jisung’s thighs in such a relaxed manner.

“You’re so tensed, Jisung hyung.” Jihoon stated a matter of fact. “I’m not sure if the warm bath actually helping you to relax.”

Jisung somehow aware where is Jihoon is trying to direct this conversation, but doubts if Jihoon actually knows Jisung feeling towards him. He surely wants to do _it_ with Jihoon but afraid if their relationship just become a fuck buddy later on because of his reckless decision.

“A penny for help?” He finally challenged. After all, Jisung just a mere human who have basic needs to be fulfilled. He didn’t really know if he will get a chance like this in the future, so he takes everything at his best.

Jihoon blinks his eyes open and put an unknown smirk before reaches out for Jisung hands that elbowed above the tub, letting it gripping mildly to Jihoon’s own cock and the younger male moaning softly. Jihoon then heard Jisung’s sharp intake of breath as he guides their tangled hands to strokes the lengthy flesh.

“I’ll pay you better with my tight ass wrapped around your cock, how does it convince you, hyung?”

Jisung growls lowly and he surely knows that Jihoon could feel Jisung’s cock twitching behind the brown haired male’s back. He just felt so aroused only by imagining it, let it actually happen later on. Even after a moment, Jihoon still let their hands intertwining on his cock, giving such a pressure and he moaning ever so delicately. He didn’t even care if the members next door would actually hear his pleasurable moan.

“Eager aren’t you?” He heard Jisung breathy whisper just above his ears and Jihoon practically whimpers. The voice is ever so deep than he could ever remember heard from the older male.

Jisung loves the sensation, the needy voice of Jihoon when his hands grips ever so tightly to the younger male’s cock or how his own fingers engulfed Jihoon’s lithe one. It’s all become too real but he decided to enjoy everything to the fullest.

At least for tonight.

 

###

 

Jisung tasted like nothing but Jisung only when Jihoon kisses him, ever so slowly for the first time. They somehow positioned themselves quite in the center of the tub, letting the younger male lapping on Jisung’s thighs, the lukewarm water cover both of their lower part. The kiss is not so chaste but less than passionate, just on a right amount to giving a glimpse of how fit their lips shaping on each other.

Jihoon’s hands circling leisurely on Jisung’s nape and tangles his lithe fingers on the brunette locks of the older male, as his lips moving languidly on Jisung’s lips. The younger angling his head as he licks the corner of Jisung’s mouth, trying to opening up the older male wet cavern. Jisung moans softly.

He didn’t expect Jihoon to be such a good kisser because the brown colored hair male is already engaged him into an open mouthed kiss. Jisung moans again when Jihoon’s tongue presses further as if he wants to win the battle of dominance within their kiss. Jisung obviously defeated and breaks the kiss as he felt that he got less and less supply of air on his lungs.

He pants, mouth slightly open and when he looks back into Jihoon’s eyes, Jisung could see the reflection of himself. So messy, so lost.

“How’s that, hyung?” He then heard Jihoon asks, voice now sounds quite raspy. “Is it good?”

Jisung nods and Jihoon smiles lightly, such a smile that Jisung wants to keep on his heart forever. The younger male looks so serene even with their sinful engagement of bodies like this and Jisung didn’t know why such thing could happen before him. He thought he just lucky enough.

The brunette wants to ask something but the words got stuck in his throat and Jihoon didn’t even miss the confused glint on the older male, so he asks first, releasing whatever tension that bugging on Jisung’s mind.

“What is it, hyung?” Jihoon speaks in such a quiet voice, a tone that Jisung isn’t familiar of. “You look like you want to ask me something earlier.”

Jisung felt Jihoon’s hands messaging lightly around the older male nape, as if giving Jisung courage to let out his voice after his momentarily silence. Jisung slightly opens up his mouth before clams it down rather quickly.

“Speak it out, Jisung hyung. It’s okay.” Jihoon says again, giving encouraging smile.

Jisung swallows hard before says it out eventually. “Uh – I just wondered why you want me to do _this_ with you, Jihoon-ah?”

Jihoon put out a smirk that Jisung finds it hard to comprehend, before the younger male leans closer, mouthing a whisper that makes Jisung felt an instant shiver, because his answer is nothing that Jisung could ever expected of.

“I would never do _this_ with someone I didn’t like.” He said, quiet but hoarse at the same time. “So, I think you’ve already got your answer, Jisung hyung.” Jihoon trailed off his words and let the brunette makes his own conclusion.

Jisung blinks in disbelief as Jihoon retreat himself and confront their gaze again, more darkening that Jisung remember few minutes ago. He then decided to make his move.

“Kiss me so I believe it’s not a dream.”

Jihoon chuckles but happily oblige. He gives a smearing kiss that shaped their lips ever so perfectly. The water splashing calmly around them when Jisung circling his arms around Jihoon’s slender waist, pulls him a little closer to get a good taste of the younger male that he had been craving for such a long time.

They then decided to move out from the tub, to such a flat surface next to the sink. The width and its height just enough to accommodate Jisung’s lean body whilst Jihoon jerks himself down too eagerly to face with Jisung’s wanting front.

Jisung gasps slightly when Jihoon’s hands grabs Jisung’s lengthy cock rather mildly and pushes his wrist rhythmically with such a swift motion, continuously going back and forth in no time. Jihoon felt its growing heavily on his palm few moments later and he puts such a smirk whilst overlooking at the older male above him.

The brunette makes a mistake when he casts his eyes down as his sharp intake of breath sounds so heavy with every sinful move of Jihoon’s hands on his stiffening flesh. The brown haired male becomes so diligent to makes such filthy noises come out from Jisung’s pretty mouth, so he makes rather a tight grip than before and Jisung’s whimper heard instantly.

“You liked that, hyung?” He asks, but didn’t loosening his hold on Jisung’s lengthy cock and the said male nods vigorously. “I bet you’ll love it more when I put my mouth on it.”

So, he did and Jisung moans ever so loudly. The sheer of pleasure is too overwhelming to be ignored as Jihoon starts swallowing Jisung’s cock gradually, from its blunt tip until it reach half of the lengthy girth. The younger never stretched his mouth ever so wide like he did just now but he thinks it surely worth it when Jisung’s dark orbs are already lost in his own pleasure.

Jihoon didn’t really set a rhythm when he bobs his head around the stiffening girth, just let it flows with his own feeling which makes the older male goes crazy even more. A hand threads on his hair before gripping it mildly and going along with the pace of Jihoon’s bobbing head. However, Jihoon become much greedy, so he pushes himself rather forward and trying to engulf Jisung’s flesh mouthful, making such a strangled noise when the blunt tip brushes his throat lightly.

The older male noticed and somehow it aroused him more, so he eventually makes a single deep roll within his hips and felt so much satisfied when the tip is brushing Jihoon’s throat even more. Jihoon overlooks him with such a sinful gaze when Jisung quite fastens his pace, tears start pooling on the corner of the brown colored hair male but Jisung didn’t even care anything at the moment. He felt so warm and fit under Jihoon’s pretty mouth and wants to prolong this moment even a second more.

Jihoon’s saliva makes Jisung’s cock slicker than it should be as the brunette never stop fucking Jihoon’s wanting mouth. The pace is steady as ever and Jihoon is trying hard to breathing through his nose so he still gets a good amount of air to supply his lungs. Jisung, however, become more and more lost on his own pleasure, shaky breath are so apparent by time comes.

“You’re so pretty like that, Jihoon-ah. So willing to take my cock on your pretty little mouth.” He heard Jisung’s word praises him. “Do you like it that much, hm?”

The younger male responds by another choking noise within his throat before he hollowed his cheeks and trapped Jisung’s lengthy girth in within and the brunette grunts slowly. He felt so flushed and so tight, so aroused whilst Jihoon overlooks at him beneath the long lashes and makes a loud pop noise before bobbing his head more diligently, makes Jisung become a moaning mess in no time. His cock feels so heavy and Jisung felt that he could burst anytime soon if Jihoon keeps threatening Jisung’s cock in a sinful manner like that, so he retreats himself, hard.

Jihoon whines at the lost of the contact but muffled a moan when Jisung jerks him up and put a smearing kiss on the younger swollen lips. His cock is twitching hardly when the older male grinds him ever so slowly within the kiss. Jihoon left a shaky breath when Jisung didn’t stop his motion but pulls Jihoon much closer by the waist, eyes now looking at each other with more wanting lust. The younger male can’t help but mewls loudly when the skin on skin contact on their lower parts become unbearable.

“ _Ah-_ hyung. _Ah-_ don’t s-stop, p-please. _Ah-_!”  

He stutters with the panting breath because the feeling is become utterly good right now. Jisung’s breathy whisper makes Jihoon shivers even more as the grind halts and their body so flushed together. “Say it properly, Jihoon-ah.” Jisung commands. “What do you want me to do with you, hm?”

Jisung obviously teased him and Jihoon can’t help but stifle a sob on the older male ears, the feeling to be filled fully is too hard to be ignored. “Fuck me, hyung. Fuck me until I know nothing but your name.”

The brunette growls lowly. Even on this state, Jihoon’s filthy word sounds so beautiful on his ears. The younger male already looks so wrecked but Jisung would love it to ruin him even more, ready to giving in to the highest ecstasy. He then makes such a dirty promise in no time.

“I will, baby.” Jisung quietly whispers. “I will.”

 

###

 

Jihoon moans when he gets his front hits the cold tile wall before him, hands pinned quite tightly above his head, legs stretches wider when Jisung gives a light smack on Jihoon’s perky ass. It’s gaping to nothing but air before Jisung spit his own saliva directly above the rim and he watched the liquid dripping eagerly to Jihoon’s sinful crack in no time.

A nimble finger slides without any warning and Jihoon is gasping heavily, hardly adjusting to the bizarre sensation on such an intrusion. It’s been long since he had been filled with someone, ever since he lost his virginity to his high school crush couple years ago, when the brown haired male just a mere teenager. It’s just his second time with Jisung because Jihoon is stick to his principal to having sex _only_ with person he likes.

It’s presses further after few seconds and Jihoon mewling ever so loud, the feeling is too overwhelming for him to handle right now. Jisung takes it slow, slides out before slides in with such a swift motion of a slick finger. He watched Jihoon’s reaction that completely writhing with only the thrust of Jisung’s finger inside the younger male’s tight hole. Jisung wonders if it’s actually Jihoon’s first time.

“Have you ever done this before, Jihoon-ah?” The brunette asks in such a tone that Jihoon hardly mustered of. “It burdened me if I have to take your virginity right here and now.”

Jihoon shakes his head vigorously but let out such a needy moan when Jisung supposedly drilling his finger deeper, hitting what is seems Jihoon’s sweet spot. He pants heavily but didn’t want Jisung to stop any of his intrusion on Jihoon’s wanting inside. He responds sweetly by pushes back Jisung’s finger that always presses further up. He needs more of it.

When he felt quite adjust with the feeling of Jisung’s slick finger inside him, Jihoon completely lost on his own pleasure as Jisung didn’t even once to miss Jihoon’s prostate. He makes vague noises of Jisung’s name and other curses word combined on his filthy mouth. His own cock twitching hardly and Jihoon makes a chance to slips out one of his pinned arms to reaches out his throbbing flesh that desperate to be touched.

“Hyung!” He whines whilst stroking his own cock as Jisung makes another intrusion with his second finger that makes his inside so stretched out. Jihoon panting ever more heavily and Jisung almost – _almost_ – pitied the younger male.

“Do you want me to stop, Jihoon-ah?” He asks, in contrary of how sinful his fingers sliding swiftly on Jihoon’s perky, tight ass. “We can stop this if you want, baby.”

Jihoon of course shakes his head too vigorously to Jisung’s liking. They have been gone far and it would such a shame if it didn’t finish on the exact way it should be finished. There is no way back, except continuing and continuing the sinful act.

“Don’t you dare to stop, Jisung hyung.” Jihoon warns, albeit shaky because Jisung’s fingers presses even more deeply than it should. “I- I still want your cock buried deep inside my tight ass.” He reminds.

Jisung growls by such a filthy word come from the most angelic person he ever known. Jihoon may look innocent and cute on the outside, but Jisung knows that the younger male could leash some beast within him if someone presses the right button, just what Jisung did with him for the whole night. Jihoon is such a needy, filthy person when it comes to fulfill his honest desire.

When Jisung feels that Jihoon is already loosen enough, he slides out eventfully, earning a loud whine from the younger male. A slap heard on the cheeky ass and Jihoon whines even more. He felt so giddy with such a bigger intrusion when Jisung is lining up in front of his entrance as he beckons Jihoon to make a wider stretch of his legs.

He gaps, instantly hold out his grip on his own cock as the said flesh slamming hard to Jihoon’s stomach, leaning to the flat surface before him when Jisung is trying to push his blunt tip on Jihoon’s hole. The older male plants a steady grip on the other’s waist and watched with such amusement when his girth slowly starts to disappear on the tight crack of Jihoon’s perky ass. Both male groans ever so loudly when Jisung finally settled the stiff flesh and Jihoon’s wall grasps with utmost will. The heat is maddening, makes both of the male cocks throbbing uncontrollably for their own liking.        

 “Shit. Shit. Shit, Jihoonie.” The brunette curses in no time. He hadn’t move yet but he felt like he wants to explode because of such warmth. His cock is heavy and his breath becomes shaky but Jihoon didn’t look any better than Jisung’s own state. The younger male is trembling hard with Jisung intrusion and he really takes his time to compose himself, so Jisung couldn’t help but willingly wait.

For what it takes a minute or more passed, Jihoon eventually gain more steady breath. He asked for this himself, so he needs to face his consequences. His voice sounds so hoarse when he asked the older male to move.

Jisung obliges, pushed impossibly deeper for few first thrusts of his hips and Jihoon moaning ever so loudly. The younger male looks so wrecked by another deep slamming on his inside and he soon lost to a pure fantasy when Jisung pounds into him fast, deep and mercilessly. It feels utterly good that Jihoon wonder if there is any word to even describe his whole feeling fiasco right now.

Jihoon cries Jisung’s name out loud when the lengthy girth stabs on his sweet spot in abusive manner and it makes the older male tighten his holds to Jihoon’s slender waist, circling to the flesh. Jihoon makes a whole support of himself on Jisung’s sturdy chest as he leans his back to closing the gap with Jisung’s front body, head throws carelessly to elder’s shoulder. Sweats start to prickling on their flushed bodies in such sinful engagement.

“H-hyung, deeper please…” Jihoon pants, trailed off his words when the brunette slams even further to Jihoon’s inside, a loud whimper echoing in the modest bathroom. Jisung shaky breath is more apparent when he still managed to tease Jihoon on his high state like this.

“How much deeper do you want, baby?” He slams roughly his hips to Jihoon’s core and God, the boy is a whimpering mess. “Like this?” He punctuates his word with another stabs, “- or like this?” he drills even deeper to said male sweet spot.

Jihoon immediately got his lesson when the pace becomes much unbearable for him to hold. He screams with his utmost will, deafening Jisung’s ears with such loud voice and Jisung loves it how Jihoon looks so wrecked under his care.

“Yes, scream louder, Jihoonie. Let them know how much I make you feel good with my cock tonight.” He whispers, albeit hoarsely. Jisung also noticed that Jihoon’s neglected cock which bouncing haphazardly into the air is begging to be touched. So, he did and Jihoon got his pure bliss within time.

The brown colored hair male obviously holds his last string of sanity when he even managed to announce his coming with such a shaky breath and cries when a mild stroke on his heavy, thick cock become much harsher and rougher. Jisung grunts when his own cock also throbbing inside the younger male’s perky ass but Jihoon pleasure is much his priority right now. The precum that already dripping within his ministration, now exploding without any notice, smearing Jisung’s hands with such endless white string of cum. Jihoon cries harder but Jisung is quick to soothe him.

“It’s okay, baby.” He said within his own ragged breath. “You’ve been good today, so cum for me, will you?”

Even when Jisung is slowing down and halts his pace for quite moment, Jihoon still cries because it hurts, burns but utterly overwhelming at the same time. He tensed for his long second and third release before leaning on to the cold tile wall before him, panting heavily. He knows that Jisung haven’t reached his own release yet but the older male is waiting eagerly for Jihoon to calm down from his own high state. Jisung’s cock inside him is twitching and Jihoon let out a broken moan when Jisung lets out a breathy whisper.

“Can I?” He asks and with Jihoon still high driven state and over sensitive inside, the younger male just nods weakly. Jisung’s move isn’t abusive anymore but it’s enough to Jihoon to let out such a loud moan when he felt that the older male become tensed behind him.

He holds dearly to Jihoon’s waist, leaning his forehead to the crook of the brown haired male shoulder before such a muffled grunt heard following with a load of heavy cum inside Jihoon’s ass. The warmth engulfed within them for a moment before Jisung jolts his body for another release, not even surprising when a heavy load filling Jihoon’s inside once more. They hold and waited for so long to be acknowledging by each other before such a high explode comes within them. This is their eventful reward.

They stayed like that for another minutes, coming down from any high driven state earlier on. Jisung leaning on Jihoon’s back with such a collected breath before pulled out himself with weak efforts, hand still circling tightly to the smaller male. It sure will leave marks on Jihoon’s waist but he didn’t even care any moment now.

“Hyung.” Jihoon softly calls in when Jisung is trying to leave another mark on Jihoon’s exposed skin with such lazy bite and kiss around the younger male shoulder. “I’m dead tired and I didn’t know if I could follow the schedule for tomorrow if you keep acting like this.”

Jisung chuckles before turning Jihoon around on his heels, giving few kisses to soothe any soreness.

“I won’t responsible for that.” Jisung says stealthily. “I just want to have a warm bath before everything happened, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon can’t help but blushing evenly as Jisung claims the younger lips into much smearing kiss and Jihoon just kisses back eagerly as it should. The brunette then casually ruffles Jihoon’s dark fringes and whispers hotly.

“You’re lucky because I like you too that I can’t wait to have you inside me very soon.”

The younger male reddens like a ripe tomato and slaps Jisung shoulder shyly before the older drags him to clean up their bodies in a quick wash. Jisung then casually spooning the smaller frame of Jihoon’s body on the mattress later on as they fallen asleep altogether. He felt contented as the weighs on his shoulder is already cleared off.

 

###

 

Minhyun pursues the pair when they pass each other on the breakfast hall and makes a surprising hug with a knowing smile. Jisung returns the smile awkwardly as Jihoon looks so confused with the sudden interaction.

“You both are lucky that I won’t complain for such noises last night but looks like Sungwoon woke up on a grumpy side.” Minhyun said so casually. “He complains for such a lack of beauty sleep and surely will kick both of your asses as soon as possible.”

Jihoon groans, both at Minhyun’s remark and the sight of another shorter male approaching them with such cranky state. He joins Minhyun and the pair, quickly retorts.

“I need to switch up the room if I ever heard any noises like that again.” He said sternly. “My skin is not having much rest these days and both of you make it worse.”

Minhyun laughs heartily and Jisung waves it off so casually, leaving Jihoon with the only one blushing within the elder members. Their conversation is so vulgar and they are not having interest to tone down their voice any time soon.

“Oh- better you switched up with Daehwi then.” Jisung informs. “He’s rooming with Daniel, so you can make your own noises later on, _Cloud_.”

“W-what?” Jihoon shrieks and Sungwoon looking too horrified. “Why Daniel hyung even related to this?”

Minhyun then casually – _ever so casually_ – chirps in. “Geez, you’re just too innocent, Jihoon-ah.” The blonde said. “Don’t you know that both of them are already dating, like – two months ago?”

Sungwoon looks so defeated and hanging down his head whilst the two older member just laughing their heart fully. Jihoon swallows visibly hard upon this new revealed information and then rolls his eyes awkwardly when such a public display of affection shown before him as Daniel lurches forward to give a wet peck on Sungwoon’s cheek and the older just blushes eventfully.

“Oh- morning, Niel.” Minhyun greets casually. “Would you mind to switch room tonight because I can’t stand your grumpy boyfriend here?” The blonde male smiles effortlessly. “He whines ever since he woke up because some _noises_ from our next door.”

“Oh?” Daniel looks genuinely surprised but smiles nonetheless to the pair before him. “Sure. Never mind, hyung.” He puts his hands on the red haired male thighs, squeezing lightly. “I’m sure he won’t become such a grumpy when I _take care_ of him tonight.”

Jihoon swallows visibly hard because how such these people talks about private matters in public place like this. He glanced briefly to Jisung whom seated silently next to him, taking his breakfast without any fuss but Jihoon could seen a pink tint smearing on his face in such a calm manner.

He sometimes regret of growing into adulthood.

**Author's Note:**

> it's such a rare pair, but i really love their dynamic, so this fic happened :)  
> thanks for everyone whom reaching this very end  
> i owe you really much!!!


End file.
